Heart's Brother
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Car j'aimais mes grands frères de coeur, et j'étais prête à tout pour les protéger..."


**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Me revoilà, avec un OS en deux parties pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de _My Favorite Little Broken Toy_. Légèrement AU, puisque bien que prenant place dans la saison 9 et plus précisément après l'épisode 10, Charlie n'est pas partie à Oz avec Dorothy mais est au contraire restée avec Dean et Sam...Mais sinon, l'ensemble de la saison 9 est prise en compte. De plus, oui, j'adore imaginer Dean dans de telles situations et j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS ;)  
**

* * *

**_POV Dean_**

**- Je vais me la faire cette pétasse...**

**T**entant d'ignorer la douleur qui pulsait désagréablement dans ma tête après que cette dernière ai assez fortement heurté le mur, je me relevais avec l'aide de Castiel dont je sentis plus que je ne vis l'azur regard s'emplir d'inquiétude en me voyant violemment vaciller, pris de vertiges. Mais je serrais les dents et hôchais la tête pour le rassurer. Et s'il ne me crût pas, il n'ajouta rien de plus avant que je ne l'entraîne à nouveau à la poursuite de la garce qui m'avait envoyé contre le mur. La garce en question ?Quelques recherches nous avaient permis – ou du moins à Sam et Charlie – de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une déesse païenne.

**D**éesse qui n'était pas des plus innocentes puisqu'en moins d'une semaine, pas moins de sept femmes avaient tués leur mari après les avoir surpris en flagrant délit d'adultère. A première vue, il aurait pu seulement s'agir d'une série de meurtres plus ou moins "ordinaires" ou du moins sans influence surnaturelle. Mais que les sept accusées n'ayant pourtant aucun lien entres elles (hormis leurs mari bien entendu) aient décrit la même femme mystérieuse ?Il s'agissait d'une trop grande coincidence pour que cela soit naturel. Question fidélité, je n'avais pas particulièrement à m'inquiéter car n'étant pas engagé dans une relation sérieuse et même si je l'étais, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller voir ailleurs. Mieux valait pourtant renvoyer cette prétendue déesse d'où elle venait. De préférence plus morte que vif, ce qui n'était pas une option. Surtout pas après que ma tête ai fait connaissance avec un mur de briques. De plus, le fait que la nuit soit de plus tombée depuis quelques heures déjà n'arrangeait vraiment pas mon humeur.

**- Je vais la massacrer, cette foutue déesse !**

**J**e m'en voulus presque immédiatement d'avoir parlé trop fort, pris d'un nouveau vertige aussi fort que les précédents. Mais hors de question de m'effondrer, pas avant d'avoir tuer la déesse en question pour éviter que d'autres meurtres ne se reproduisent. La retrouver fût assez facile puisqu'elle se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac, plaquée contre le mur du fond et resta immobile contre celui-ci en nous voyant approcher, Cas et moi. Ce qui me permit de la détailler avec plus d'attention, pour remarquer qu'elle semblait bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Cette gamine (pas moyen de la décrire autrement) ou qui semblait l'être, semblait à peine avoir la vingtaine ou à peine plus tout. On ne pouvait également pas nier qu'elle était pas mal canon, sa beauté étant à peine altérée par la fureur qui assombrissait son visage.

**- Pourquoi m'en vouloir alors que je n'ai fait qu'accomplir le rôle qui est le mien ?Veiller sur la fidélité conjugale que tout homme doit à sa femme !** (Elle grimaça à peine lorsque je lui tirais dessus.) **Comment osez-v...**

**E**lle s'interrompit et donna soudainement l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute lorsqu'une autre femme sortit de l'ombre, visiblement mécontente. Je priais intérieurement qu'il ne s'agisse pas non plus d'une autre déesse. Apparemment, elle l'était puisque la jeune déesse se jeta presque à genoux devant l'autre et garda la tête baissée. J'échangeais un rapide regard avec Castiel devant le surréalisme de la situation mais me trouvais bien obligé de reporter mon attention sur la déesse qui après avoir cessé de foudroyer du regard la plus jeune qui recommença à respirer de soulagement, nous regarda en souriant. Un sourire qui n'avait étrangement rien de menaçant.

**- Je tiens m'excuser du comportement impardonnable de ma belle-fille et je puis vous assurer qu'elle ne tuera plus jamais quiconque après avoir été jugée pour ses crimes.**

**E**lle ignora le hôquet choqué qui échappa à la plus jeune déesse en l'entendant alors qu'elle s'approchait de nous, semblant réaliser quelque chose, et plus particulièrement de moi sans que je sois capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son sourire rassurant mourut, jusqu'à peu à peu laisser place à une tristesse qui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Sans le moindre mot, la déesse leva la main et celle-ci effleurant doucement ma joue comme la caresse d'une mère fût l'ultime sensation avant que je ne sombres dans une inconscience auquelle je me trouvais incapable de résister...

▬ • ▬

**_POV Charlie_  
- Je savais qu'on aurait dû les accompagner, ne pas les laisser poursuivre cette déesse tous seuls !**

**A **côté de moi, Sam abandonna tout espoir de me voir me calmer – chose qu'il tentait pourtant de faire depuis que nous avions quitté le bunker – mais eu néanmoins l'excellente initiative d'accélérer. Castiel nous avaient appelés pour nous dire que nous avions un gros problème au sujet de Dean, et c'était seulement le fait de savoir que ce dernier n'était pas blessé ou pire qui m'empêchait de dépasser le stade de la légère crise d'hystérie, ce qui était déjà pas mal pour moi. Tout comme ça m'évitait de penser au fait qu'il s'agissait là de ma première "sortie officielle" en tant que chasseuse. Après Charlie la sexy geekette et Charlie la première Femme de Lettres, je pouvais rajouter le titre de Chasseuse sur ma carte de visite. Chose que je n'avais pas mais enfin bref, là n'était pas du tout la question. Pour le moment, seul comptait pour moi de retrouver l'un de mes grands frères. Et très vite. Heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale, Sam stoppa bientôt sa propre voiture près de celle de Dean, le propriétaire de cette dernière étant absent mais Castiel appuyé contre la portière arrière et vers qui je m'empressais d'aller. Et sans même me laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, il ouvrit la portière.

**- C'est pas vrai...Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cas, c'était pas une déesse de la Fidélité que vous deviez chassez ?**

**- En effet Sam, mais une autre déesse est arrivée et a changé Dean en...**

**C**as n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque la réponse se trouvait devant nous, profondément endormie sur la banquette arrière et recouverte de la veste de Castiel bien trop grande pour lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment très douée avec les enfants mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de les trouver pour la plupart adorables. Et Dean enfant était aussi adorable que sa version adulte était sexy. D'accord, je voulais bien qu'il soit comme le frère aîné que j'ai toujours voulu avoir et que je sois moi-même plus attirée par les femmes que par les hommes mais je n'étais pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer combien il attirait nombre de regards féminins et tout autant de regards masculins. Chose que je ne lui ferais jamais remarquer à moins de vouloir le gêner, ce qui n'était pas mon intention. Enfin bref, Dean enfant était adorable mais cela n'empêchait pas que son état actuel soit un problème. Un problème qu'une part de moi voulait voir régler le plus vite possible tandis que l'autre voulait profiter un peu de cet état inhabituel. Mais toutes ces considérations furent réléguées en second plan quand Dean bougea dans son sommeil, ouvrant bientôt des yeux adorablement endormis.

**- J'ai sommeil...**

**- On va retourner au bunker mais tu pourras dormir sur le trajet, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord si tu restes avec moi...**

**C**omment dire non, surtout à sa demande formulée presque timidement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je refuse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas bien entendu. J'hôchais la tête en souriant, et s'il se bougea pour s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette, ce fût uniquement pour venir se blottir contre moi dès que je m'installait à ses côtés pour passer un bras autour de sa taille afin de le garder contre moi. J'avais conscience que le Dean adulte ne se permettrait jamais une telle chose, car trop fier pour seulement y penser. Mais les circonstances étaient pour le moment bien différentes. Une fois arrivés au bunker après de longues heures ininterrompues de route à la nuit déjà bien tombée, Cas m'ouvrit la portière pour me permettre de sortir avec Dean encore endormi dans les bras.

**- Je vais le coucher.**

**C**as toujours sur les talons, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Dean mais me trouvais bien obligé de le réveiller, ce que je fit le plus doucement possible en me retenant de rire lorsqu'il secoua la tête en cherchant à s'allonger. Mais je l'obligeais à au moins changer de tee-shirt avant de le laisser se cacher sous les couvertures, en notant que l'une des premières choses à faire demain serait de l'habiller correctement. Mais demain, pensais-je en voulant quitter la chambre. Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'aurais fait si sa petite voix ne m'avait pas appelée.

**- Non reste Charlie...S'il te plaît, je veux pas rester tout seul...**

**I**l me fût une nouvelle fois impossible de le lui refuser, et je m'installais à nouveau à côté de lui et attendis qu'il s'endorme. Ce qui ne fût pas très long, puisqu'il ferma les yeux à peine blotti contre moi comme un chaton abandonné sous la pluie cherchant un peu de chaleur. La comparaison pouvait paraître idiote mais c'était pourtant la seule qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Étant confortablement installée et l'adrénaline causée par les évènements d'aujourd'hui commençant à s'atténuer, je ne tardais pas à moi aussi m'endormir. D'un sommeil ô combien agréable, ce qui pouvait sans doutes s'expliquer par la présence de Scarlett Johansson dans ce qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui perdit bien vite de son charme puisqu'alors que je souriais niaisement devant Scarlett qui parlait sans que je prenne véritablement attention à ses paroles, elle commença soudainement à sangloter. Des sanglots incongrus, qui n'étaient pas les sanglots d'une adulte mais bien plus ceux d'un enfant. D'un enfant comme...

**- Dean ?Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**M**on grand frère de coeur devenu petit sanglotait désespérément, la tête enfouie dans mon tee-shirt qu'il étreignait avec force, et s'accrocha à mon cou quand je l'obligeait gentiment à lâcher mon tee-shirt pour l'obliger à me regarder.

**- Sam m'aime plus...**

**- Quoi ?Comment ça, Sam ne t'aime plus ?**

**- A cause d'un ange qui l'a sauvé, Sam m'aime plus...et il a dit qu'il voulait plus être mon frère.**

* * *

**Je précise que cet OS sera principalement du point de vue de Charlie mais également de celui de Dean. Mais comment avez-vous trouvé cette première partie ?Dois-je poster la suite ou laisser sans suite ?A vous de me le dire en lâchant une review ;)  
**


End file.
